Happy Birthday Obito
by MarchingPatriot93
Summary: A short Birthday fic for Obito Uchiha from Team Minato. Hope you all enjoy it : Rated K for a minor fight scene with no blood.


**A/N:** Here is a one-shot fanfic for Obito's Birthday :] This is purely one sided, and will not have a sequel.

I hope you like this little friendship drabble.

* * *

It was a late and boring day in Konoha. Team Minato rested atop the Hokage Mansion, lying out under the sun of the late afternoon.

"Geeze, you would think that Sensei could take maybe an hour off to train with us." Obito complained as he balanced a kunai on his fingertip.

"You could have trained with us if you had just asked." Rin stated as she looked over to her raven-haired partner.

"Yea, but Sensei is a lot harder on us then we are on ourselves." Obito stated as he tossed his kunai up in the air and caught the hilt in his hand over the space of roof on his right.

Kakashi, who had been writing down battle tactics and studying them, now looked up to his teammates; his obsidian eyes resting on Obito, who was now sitting up looking at the clouds that drifted over them in the pink and orange sky above. He sighed, shook his head, and went back to reading his strategies. He knew what was going on and why Minato-Sensei was so busy today. He silently watched Rin and Obito from the corner of his eye, flipping the pages of his book occasionally to give the illusion that he was still reading.

Obito sighed and fell back to the roof behind him; his hands laced behind his head. Rin sighed and looked between Obito and Kakashi. Kakashi slowly flipped a page in his book, and Obito continued to watch the clouds roll by. Kakashi gently clapped his book shut and stood up from the ledge that he was sitting on, placing his notebook in his pouch before facing Rin and Obito.

"If you're so up to training, then you can spar with me. I'll meet you at the training ground." He turned to his right, facing the street. "And leave your attitude behind." He finished before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Obito flared red with anger and embarrassment, and also disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared in the training ground, facing Kakashi, who sat on one of the training stumps in the far right corner.

"If you were so up to me taking you out, then let's go Kakashi!" Obito exclaimed as he positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"Then by that pose, I assume that you're ready." Kakashi said as he hopped off of the stump and faced Obito in a fighting stance of his own.

Rin appeared moments later and watched as Kakashi and Obito tried to stare each other down, but neither of them faltered from their fighting positions. Obito made the first move by trying to kick Kakashi's feet out from under him, but with no such luck.

Kakashi, fighting back, used a simple hand sign to conjure up a few shadow clones to help him fight Obito. He was stalling, he knew how important today was, so he took his time to wear Obito down before he would drag him back to the Hokage Mansion.

He sent his shadow clones off first, and then he followed behind them, punching Obito on his right cheek, sending him back into one of the training stumps that stood behind them. Obito quickly jumped back to his feet and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi quickly jumped out of the way, landed on the ground behind Obito, and kicked him in the back, shoving him down to the ground.

Obito, not easily fazed, got up and dusted himself off. He eyed Kakashi for a moment before turning to look at Rin, who was still standing off to the side of the training grounds. He turned back to Kakashi.

"You're not that bad… Now I know what you were promoted to Jounin." He remarked as he put his hand behind his neck and stretched.

"You're getting better too." Kakashi commented as he looked at his teammate. He smiled under his mask and reached into his pouch, pulling out his strategy notebook.

Kakashi looked up into the sky and noted the position of the sun as it shone down from the high noon sky. He smiled to himself under his mask; everything was going as Minato-sensei had ordered. Keeping Obito was the main objective of this "mission", taking him back to the Mansion was the conclusion of it. As soon as the signal was given, he would take them all back to the Mansion for a well deserved day or proper relaxation. He kept watching the sky for a few more minutes before a large hawk flew overhead, making a circle around the training ground before heading back towards the Hokage Mansion.

"I suppose it's time to head back to the Mansion; it's getting pretty late." Kakashi said as he retired his notebook back to his pouch and faced his two teammates.

They nodded to him and all three took off towards the Hokage Mansion after the "fun" training session that Kakashi and Obito had, Kakashi leading them all through the vast woods that surrounded the training ground in the far right corner of Konoha. As the carved rock-face of the Hokage Mountain came into view, Kakashi slowed the pace of their run to a mellower tempo. Obito, being the hyper one of the group, continued at the first pace anyways, passing both Rin and Kakashi, leaping through the trees and heading for the roof of the Hokage Mansion.

He reached the Mansion's roof and patiently, for him, waited for his teammates to catch up to him before he got up and headed towards the doors that lead into the Mansion itself. As he pushed the doors open and walked down the stairs, Kakashi came to his left side, and Rin came to his right. He looked at both of them and smiled.

"How come you've been so nice to me Kakashi? It's not like you." Obito said as he looked at the silver haired Jounin next to him.

"Just call it a gift in a sense." Kakashi replied as he looked over to Obito with a smile under his mask.

Obito smiled and playfully punched Kakashi in the arm before heading into the Mansion. Kakashi had stated that they weren't going to the Hokage's office, but were instead going to the main missions lobby on the third floor. Obito had been confused for merely a moment before he took off towards the mission lobby, Kakashi and Rin trailing closely behind the hyper Uchiha. As they approached the door, Kakashi stood in front of Obito and stopped him.

"What's going on?" Said boy asked as he looked to his friend.

"Just close your eyes for a minute." Kakashi replied as he fixed his eyes on Obito.

Obito sighed, but complied with Kakashi's request and closed his eyes. Rin and Kakashi led him into the lobby and stopped him in the center of the room.

"Ok… Open your eyes." Kakashi said as he looked to his teammate.

Obito opened his eyes and was surprised by all of the people who were standing around a table that had a large cake on it. 'Happy Birthday' was painted across the cake's surface, streamers and balloons were all around the room, and a giant banner was hanging from the ceiling just above the table. Tears perked in the corners of Obito's eyes, but he brushed them away and grasped both of his teammates into a tight hug. Minato walked up to the trio of friends and placed his hands on Obito's shoulders.

"Happy Birthday Obito." He said with a smile as he looked down at the young Genin.

"Thanks Minato-sensei." Obito said as he quickly hugged the blond man.

He released Minato and walked over to everyone else who was standing by the cake that was being prepared to cut. Obito quickly cut the cake and handed out the pieces to everyone; a huge smile was spread across his face as he spent his birthday with all of the people that were close to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Birthday Obito Uchiha!


End file.
